psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Promazine
Promazine (marketed as Sparine) is a medication that belongs to the phenothiazine class of antipsychotics. An older medication used to treat schizophrenia, its use has largely been replaced by newer agents such as olanzapine and quetiapine. It has predominantly anticholinergic side effects, though extrapyramidal side effects are not uncommon either. See also * Phenothiazine derivatives Further reading *Antosik, I., Nurowska, K., & Welbel, L. (1976). A comparison of therapeutic effects of chloromethiazole and promazine in treatment of geriatric psychoses: Psychiatria Polska Vol 10(2) 1976, 147-152. *Barrett, J. E. (1983). Comparison of the effects of antipsychotic drugs on the schedule-controlled behavior of squirrel monkeys and pigeons: Neuropharmacology Vol 22(4) Apr 1983, 519-524. *Barrett, J. E., Dworkin, S. I., & Zuccarelli, R. R. (1977). Effects of d-amphetamine, chlordiazepoxide and promazine on responding of squirrel monkeys maintained under fixed-interval schedules of food presentation and stimulus-shock termination: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 7(6) Dec 1977, 529-535. *Brown, R. F., Houpt, K. A., & Schryver, H. F. (1976). Stimulation of food intake in horses by diazepam and promazine: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 5(4) Oct 1976, 495-497. *Bureau, Y. R., & Persinger, M. A. (1993). Extreme hypothermia induced by a synergism of acute limbic seizures, physical restraint, and acepromazine: Implications for survival following brain injury: Psychological Reports Vol 72(1) Feb 1993, 248-250. *Daniel, W. A., Syrek, M., & Wojcikowski, J. (1999). The influence of selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors on the plasma and brain pharmacokinetics of the simplest phenothiazine neuroleptic promazine in the rat: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 9(4) Jun 1999, 337-344. *Davis, J. M. (1976). Recent developments in the drug treatment of schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 133(2) Feb 1976, 208-214. *Drtilkova, I., & et al. (1984). Correlation between the therapeutic success in the hyperkinetic syndrome and EEG or MBD symptoms: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 26(1) 1984, 26-27. *Garroni, D., Palloshi, A., Fragasso, G., & Margonato, A. (2003). Minimal myocardial damage after tricyclic neuroleptic overdose: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 36(1) Jan 2003, 33-34. *Grinshpoon, A., Berg, Y., Mozes, T., Mester, R., & et al. (1993). Seizures induced by combined levomepromazine-fluvoxamine treatment: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 8(1) Spr 1993, 61-62. *Katz, J. L. (1989). Two types of bias in psychophysical detection and recognition procedures: Nonparametric indices and effects of drugs: Psychopharmacology Vol 97(2) Feb 1989, 202-205. *Leander, J. D. (1976). Effects of d -amphetamine, pentobarbital, chlorpromazine and promazine on electric shock postponement responding by the pigeon: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 198(1) Jul 1976, 4-11. *Leander, J. D. (1976). Effects of promazine, chlorpromazine, d-amphetamine and pentobarbital on treadle pressing by pigeons under a signalled shock-postponement schedule: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 26(3) Nov 1976, 361-368. *Orthen-Gambill, N., & Salomon, M. (1990). Differential effects of psychotropic drugs on feeding in rats: Is histamine blockade involved? : Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 36(4) Aug 1990, 837-841. *Phillipson, O. T., & Harris, J. P. (1984). Effects of chlorpromazine and promazine on the perception of some multi-stable visual figures: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 36A(2) May 1984, 291-308. *Rieger, H., & Krieglstein, J. (1974). Quantitative analysis of the EEG effects produced by imipramine, desipramine, promazine, and monodesmethyl promazine in the isolated perfused rat brain: Psychopharmacologia Vol 39(2) 1974, 163-179. *Schnetzler, J., Chalon, N., Chaleat, J., & Pochat, Y. (1973). Experimental studies on the dream reports of psychotic, neurotic and normal subjects: Ego functions and the influence of neuroleptics: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(2) Jul 1973, 187-205. *Vahing, V. A., Allikmets, L. K., & Mehilane, L. S. (1972). The influence of antidepressants and neuroleptics on emotional reaction provoked by cholinergic stimulation of the hypothalamus and mesencephalon: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya Vol 35(4) Jul 1972, 398-401. Category:Phenothiazine derivatives